Teen Titans: Shattered Hearts
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: 4 years after Terra being frozen in stone, BB still mourns her. Now, she is going to return. Not as bad as summary promise! I just don't want to give away secrets!
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans:  
Shattered Hearts

My favorite Teen Titan couple, Beast Boy (BB) and Terra. I hope you like it. This story is told in BB's POV.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Prologue: Midnight Visitor

I wake up sweating in bed. "Terra… It's been so long…" I had another dream, of that day that Terra gave her life. It's been nearly four years; I still can't let her go… "I have to… she's tearing me apart." Memories of her flood my mind again. Then I hear a voice, a crying voice.

'No… don't let me go… have faith…'

I think I may be going crazy.

'You're not.'

Hmm? I'm so confused…

'Don't be.'

Terra?

'Yes. I live on… in you. Only you can free me from my stone prison. Help me.'

She stops talking. Terra? No response. Was it only a dream?'

…………………

"Slade. Come to me…"

"You call my master?"

"Terra is trying to call for help. I can sense it. She has a strong bond with someone. Destroy him. All I know is that he's a Titan."

"I know who it is, my lord. I will destroy him before Terra is resurrected. If she is, our plans will fail."

"Go now."

"Yes."

Review please! I know this is short, but my prologues are always short.


	2. Chapter I: 4th Year

Chapter I: 4th Year 

I walk towards the Volcano where Terra stands forever frozen in stone. I carry her favorite flowers in my hand, Pink Roses. It's been 4 years now. "Here Terra. I really miss you. If only Slade hadn't gotten in the way." I lay the flowers in front of her Stone Body. "Perhaps you belong here…"

'No… save me BB.'

"I can't. I don't know how."

'You will find a way, I know it!'

"There is no way… Cyborg, Raven, the team, including me, we haven't found a cure. It's impossible."

'Nothing is impossible.'

"Yes, it is."

'No…'

"I brought you Pink Roses, you're favorite."

'Thanks.'

"I'm sorry Terra…" She's silent. "Goodbye, for now." My communicator beeps.

"B! We need you! Some new whack job is attacking the city!"

"I'm on my way."

………………

"Who exactly are you?" I ask.

"Where I'm from, they call me Vile, General Vile." The strong man wore a black, red, and purple body suit and had a scar under his left eye. He had several swords and guns on his belt with a whip in his hand. He also had a red "S" on him. Just like Slade's. "Master was right! You Titans do need some discipline!" He whacked us with his large whip. I however, dodged. "Get back here you pest!" I transform into a large Eagle and swoop down on Vile, taking him off his glider thing. He grabbed a sword of his and sliced my claw, making me drop him. I morph into a lion and jump on him. "What Pain in the necks you are! Once the Omega Griffon is restored, you Titans will learn!" I watch as he fades away. He probably went wherever Slade was.

"Omega Griffon?" I ask. Raven speaks up.

"A monster, which terrorized my family for centuries. They must not restore him, or he will release my, "Father" and the prophecy Slade was talking about will be fulfilled."

"I'll study this "Vile" character, Cyborg, scout the area for him with Star, Beast Boy, maybe you should just stay here, and Raven, you should study books about Griffons." Robin said.

"Already have. No other Griffon is like what we could face. This is called the messenger of hell where I'm from."

"Geez, this thing must be horrible then."

…………………………

"Robin, what have you found on General Vile?" I ask.

"Nothing… it's like he never existed. They said he died at the age of 61 100 years ago, he shouldn't be here."

"Incoming message! It's Slade!" Raven shouted

"Put him on!"

"Hello Titans."

"Slade." Robin clenched his fists.

"Happy 4th year Aniversery for Terra, 4 years in stone. One of you has a mind link to her; she's lying to him saying that only he can free her… Beast Boy."

"How did you know that?"

"I too, have a mind link with her, ever since she put that suit on. She is like, a daughter. But she's in the past, now you, Raven, are the centerpiece in my master's plot. I have gathered minions, warriors throughout time, which means I've got the worst on my side! Raven, the prophecy will be fulfilled this year! Do not hide from the inevitable!"

"I can! Light will prevail against…"

"Darkness? Pft, not at the end of the world, not on your birthday, not when Anger shall consume all!"

"We've lost the transmission!" Cyborg shouted. "Oh great, we got a 35-foot robotic Spider outside our door!"

………………………

"Target has come… Beast Boy."

"Great…"

"Destroying Target… now."

"Whoa! You need a breath mint, flame tarantula!"

"Ha, ha, ha… destroy!"

"Take this!" Cyborg jumps from behind and destroys the thing. "That was poorly made."

…………………………

Review! Review or I'll hunt you down andwrite threat notes until you do! LOL! Just a little author humor there.


	3. Chapter II: One More Chance

Chapter II: One More Chance 

The Batman belongs to Cartoon Network and whoever created it, DC I think.

After the attack of the evil alien space spider, I went back to where Terra was. 4 years, how did I live this long without her? Not even Sherlock Holmes could figure that out. "Terra… if Slade really is messing with the Timeline, then maybe the Titans and I can, if so… we may have a chance at bringing you back."

'He is, you can too. I don't know how… but I know you can figure it out.'

"Yeah, maybe… The belt!"

'Belt?'

"Yeah! Vile was wearing it! It was the same one that Warp wore! It's probably how Slade does it! If we can get a genius…"

'You could bring me back! Slade being in the timeline has messed it around, so you might not get what you would expect. You might get someone from another dimension!'

…………………

"Its Vile again guys!" Robin shouted

"Vile? General Vile?"

"Duh!"

"Good!" I shout. "He has the same time belt that Warp had! I could bring a scientist from the future to help Terra if we get it!"

"Alright, then we have to get that belt."

……………………

"Vile!"

"Titans? Back for school I see! My old class was killed because they had no discipline! You Titans will be destroyed!"

"This guy isn't making any sense."

"Who says I have to!" Robin throws several exploding boomerangs as Starfire rapidly uses her star bolts. Vile uses his whip and grounds Starfire and Raven. Cyborg fires his cannon, which Vile shot a bullet through, splitting it in half, letting it miss him and destroy Cyborgs transforming arm. With his other arm he grabs a sword and cuts Robin's fighting stick in half then kicks him in the chest leaving only me. "You see, you Titans really need to learn some manners. You are so predictable!" I morph into a lion and pounce on him. He kicks me, cuts my hand and punched me into a wall. "You idiots!"

"RRRAAAHHHH!" I turn into a bear and slice him across the chest, then I turn into a gorilla and smash his face against the street. "Looks like YOU need the lessons."

"No!"

"Devil's Claw!" a claw grabs and kills Vile, luckily I grab the belt, and it wasn't destroyed. "Bwha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What the…"

"I am Delta, the Ultimate warrior." He had a scar under his eye, the shape of the same "S" that Slade has on his mask (Use your imagination on what he looks like).

"Delta?"

"Better known as Delta X. Vile here was becoming annoying. So I exterminated him. You're next!"

"Not on my watch!"

"Flash!" I say. We haven't seen him in over 2 years.

"Ha, ha! Take this you freak!" Flash distracts Delta as Robin kicks Delta's face.

"You don't get it do you?" With that, the big imbecile disappears.

"Flash, why are you here?"

"Nothing's going on in the base, so I came here."

"Well, we're about to get someone here to help an old friend."

…………………

"Ok…. I've set the time. 2098. There should be a guy who can help us in that time." The one who appeared surprised us.

"Batman?"

"THE Batman." He said. Seems we pulled someone from another dimension like Terra warned me.

"Maybe you can help."

…………………

After taking him to the place, he takes a few hours but gave us something to help. We used it and before our eyes, Terra reappears alive. Living. Breathing. "Terra?"

"Beast Boy!" She shouted. She jumped into my arms and I smiled.

"You're back… I don't believe it."

"It's moments like this that make cry, Bats. A, Bats?" Flash asked. I guess The Batman went back to his dimension.

…………………….

"SLADE! DELTA!"

"Yes master?"

"First of all Delta, for killing Vile, Ten Thousand years in the Underworld!"

"NO!"

"Slade, you said you would not let Terra live!"

"Sorry, but I have a new plan. Kill the girl. Her stone prison wasn't enough."

"Excellent…" 


	4. Chapter III: Feelings

Chapter III: Feelings 

It's been a week since Terra's reawakening. I knock on her door, to see if she wants to go on a date, unlike the last one, which Slade ruined. "Come in.," she says.

"Uh, Terra? Would you like to go on… another date?"

"Sure. Slade ruined our last one, but this one will be different. Oh, and BB, thanks for helping the Titans find a way to get that armor Slade put on me off. It was annoying."

"Uh, you're welcome."

………………………

"Hey Terra, they opened a new Ferris-wheel. Wanna' ride?"

"Yeah."

After getting on, I scooted closer to her. I blushed. She looked away, but I knew she was too. We were alone. "A, Terra… remember last time, before Slade came, we almost…"

"…Yeah…" I blushed deeper. But then, something forced me to turn her face towards mine, they got closer, and closer, and closer until our lips finally met in a long romantic kiss. After 2 minutes we broke away and gasped for air. "Beast Boy… I…"

"I love you too." I hugged her and we had the best night of our lives. I Finally know how she feels. After 3 hours, we went back home. "I promise, I will not let Slade control you like before ever again."

"Thanks Beast Boy."

………………………

The next morning I woke up early. 6:00 o'clock. This scared me; I usually don't wake up till 6:01 and three seconds. I go to the living room and see that Terra's already up listening to music. "Terra." She takes off her earphones.

"What?"

"Remember last night?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I thought I was dreaming. It was the best night of my life…"

"Yeah…" She kisses my cheek.

"I'm gonna' watch TV, is that alright?"

"Sure. What're you going to watch?"

"Dunno. Maybe a movie?" I search the channels. The other Titans didn't wake up till 8 or 9, so we were alone for a while. I stop at HBO. They were showing a new version of "Phantom Of The Opera (I don't own)". "You ever see this Terra?"

"No."

"It's good." After the movie I check the clock. It was 9 and the other Titans had come out. Cyborg went to cook, Robin to the evidence room, Raven read the paper, and Starfire took Silkie for another walk. Terra and I went out for breakfast.

………………………

"Master, when shall we attack?"

"Soon Slade. Soon. Raven's birthday is in 2 weeks. Then, we strike."


	5. Chapter V: Count Phantom

Chapter V: Count Phantom 

Well, **Tory A.**, you ARE my favorite reviewer. Well, practically my only one… but hey! Anyway, I'll take your advice. I'm new to writing, I enjoy writing and my mom says I got some potential. Well, I'll try more detail here. Oh, this takes place AFTER Birthmark. 3 years after. This year will just be the time Slade strikes. And yes, I've actually read my reviews for once! I feel so proud! And now I don't!

_And now, a moment of comedy…_

I FEEL THE POWER! I FEEL THE POWER! I… DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE… RUN!

_And now, back to the story…_

I sit at the couch. It was 1:00 in the morning and the other Titans were asleep. Just then, Terra walked in. She looked tired. I turned the TV down. "Beast Boy, I had another one of those nightmares of Slade."

"Again? That's the third time in a row."

"I can't get him out of my head, he is killing me from the inside... What are you doing out here?"

"I can't sleep either."

"Oh." Terra sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder, starting to drift to sleep. Then, she woke up an hour later, saying that she keeps seeing Slade, hearing that she is in the wrong team. I comfort her; she says she feels a little better. I kiss her cheek and say good night as I fall asleep.

………………………

The next morning, Robin was up early and Terra was still asleep on my lap. Then Robin called me over. "I saw you two last night, you love her don't you?"

"Yeah. That's why you guys never saw me around when she was in stone. I was always at her grave that day."

"Hmph. So that's why huh?"

"Yep. Well I'm going to make some Tofu sandwiches."

……………………

"Our forces are ready Master. Wako, Count Phantom, the S Demons, and Nightmare."

"Excellent Slade. 6 days and counting…"

"Ooh, hoo, hoo! I'll make balloon animals of those titans!"

"…"

"…"

"I will kill them… I'll burn them… I'll eat them…"

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

……………………

That night was another normal night at the tower… if you call alien berries hanging from the ceiling normal. Starfire accidentally blew up her giant Berry from Tamaran. "Oops…" she said for the billionth time.

"Titans, trouble!"

………………………

"Who's this guy?" I ask. He wore a black cape, an executioner's mask, and he had a large scythe, like the Grim Reaper's. He had a Red body suit with Black armor on his legs, torso, and arms.

"Count Phantom. All your horrors reside with me."

"Ok… Whoever thinks this guy is a waste of time, say I." Terra says.

"I!" We all say.

"Slade!" Slade appears and Terra stumbles back. The copy slams his fist into her face as she flies through the air. I catch her. "Brother Blood!" Cyborg starts to run away. Last time they met, Cyborg almost died. "Nothing to fear except fear itself, eh Titans?"

"I guess that's right, but we can still fight!" Robin says.

"Angry Starfire!" Robin runs away to hide. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He looks at Raven. "ANGER!" Raven's "Father" appears, Raven's powers go out of control, as she's overwhelmed with fear. "GLRKSHFEK (Green goop from "Betrothed")!" "EEEK!" Starfire flies away.

…………………

"He's doing it…"

………………..

"S Demons! Attack!" Upgraded versions of Slade Bots appear, made to look like demons and with 600 more strength and intelligence. They blow fireballs and shoot lasers at us. The Count looks at me and grins, creates Terra, frozen in her stone prison. I touch it and go through it.

"It's not real! None of this is real!"

"NO! You little…! Look what you've done!"

"It's over!" Terra yells. She picks up a large boulder and throws it into Count Phantom. The large man takes his scythe and cuts her across her cheek.

"You want real horror? I'll show you real horror…" The large creep rips off his clothes revealing the body of a dragon, a Grand Black Dragon. "In all of mythology, the Grand Black Dragon is invincible! I have been blessed with its great power to destroy you Titans!"

"Great, this thing's the real deal!" Raven shouted. "If anyone should know about a Grand Black Dragon, it's me. When I was young, my mother was killed by one… my town destroyed by one… with everything we had we never scratched the thing!"

"Perfect… can another Grand Black Dragon destroy another?"

"In theory yes, why Beast Boy?"

"Watch." I turn into a Grand Black Dragon, ready to fight.

"I don't know how you pulled that off… but it won't work!" the Count shot several fireballs at me. I scratched him with my claw and burned his arm, and then I shoved my claw through him. We both go back to our human forms and the count returns to his timeline dead.

……………………

"5 days and counting…"

"No one will escape…"

Review my loyal fans! Those who have not reviewed, please review! Tell me what you think. BB and Raven lovers though, I know what you're going to say.


	6. Chapter VI: Danger! Wako In The Circus!

Chapter VI: Danger! Wako In The Circus!

And now, for another funny moment… 

"The smart thing to do would to run away screaming like a little girl saying mommy. The dumb thing to do would to fight those Griffon's. I'll do the dumb thing." "GRAW!" "Smart is good too! MOMMY!"

_And now back to the story…_

Terra and I walk around the town with ice cream when I see a poster. "It says: Circus, tonight at 8:00! Be there with your Ringmaster, Wako! Looks cool, huh Terra?"

"Yeah! Let's go, just the two of us, like another date?"

"Sure!"

…………………

"You two have fun. If anything happens we'll alert you." Robin said.

"Alright. Ready Terra?"

"Ready Beast Boy!" Once we get there we're amazed at what we see. Clowns juggling cannon and bowling balls, acrobats flying around in the air, and a woman who can turn into a snake! The thing that I liked most though, was the ringmaster, Wako. He was in a clown suit with a big grin on his face. He was riding a unicycle on a tight rope above a shark-infested pool with daggers getting thrown at him all while he was juggling touch-activated bombs.

"Terra! Look at Wako! He really IS a wacko!"

"Yeah… and that snake woman! Although she's nothing compared to you."

"Thanks." I turn into a kitten and jump into her hands, which always made her laugh. The crowd started to gather around me.

"Whoa! Your Beast Boy! A Teen Titan!" I jump out of Terra's hands and change back to normal.

"Yeah, so?"

"Can you turn into, uh… an alligator?"

"Yeah! Watch!" I turn into an alligator, then a crocodile, then and a lion.

'That kid is stealing my crowd… wait a minute! That's a Titan! I'm gonna' have oodles of fun tonight! Woo, hoo, hoo, hoo!'

………………….

My communicator beeps while Terra and I were enjoying some cotton candy. "I'm sure it's not that important." I say.

……………………

"Where is Friend Beast Boy?"

"He isn't answering, we're gonna have to take these evil clowns down ourselves."

……………………

"It's getting late Terra, we should head home."

"No ones heading home, ever! You're all my new clowns and performers! Woo, hoo, hoo, hoo!"

"What?" Terra asked. The crowd starts screaming. "You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can! Master says so!" I look at the badge on his jacket. He has another one of those fancy "S's".

"Who is your master, huh? Slade?"

"Oh no, no, no! Someone much higher! You've seen him before. Red cloak, four red eyes, looks like Raven."

"Anger…" I say.

"Anger?" Terra asks.

"Evil guy, very evil. For now let's work on this guy."

"Ok… but there are no rocks around! I can't fight!"

"There's concrete, use that."

"Do you wanna' fight me? Then let's go!" I turn into a rhino and ram into Wako. However, the snake woman grabs me.

"HISSS! You're not going to hurt Wako!"

"Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!"

"Keep laughing fat boy!" Terra says. Wako takes out his staff with some kind of crystal on the tip and grins. She takes a big chunk of concrete and hurls it at Wako.

"What? How did you do that?"

"I'm a Titan!" She picks up more concrete and hurls it at him. He uses his staff and fires a beam out of the crystal. Meanwhile I struggle to break free of the snake woman. I finally did as a lion and clawed her. She ran away short after. Then I go to help Terra.

"Ooh, hoo! Silly girl! You cannot defeat me!"

"But I can!" I ram into him as a bull. Then I claw him as a tiger, but instead his barrier blocked my attack. "The crystal!" I destroy the crystal and he screams.

"NOO!" He turns into a normal man and the entire circus disappears and the snake lady turns back into a snake. "My crystal!"

"Apparently he's from our timeline. Let's throw him in jail." I say.

………………

"They are gone?"

"What happened?"

………………

"Well, even though the circus was a deathtrap, I still had fun. Thanks Beast Boy." She kisses my cheek.

"No prob."

Review! This chapter is an inspiration from "Dark Cloud 2" by Level 5. I do not own.


	7. Chapter VII: Slade

Chapter VII: Slade 

Tory A.: No. This is my like… 5th fiction. I'm also a Megaman fan, Digimon, basically most anime and games. Oh, and I can't tell you my gender.

Means Flashback.

"Today, is the day…"

"Go now Slade… I will come shortly."

…………………

"Titans! Slade!" Robin screamed.

"Let's go!" Terra said.

…………………

"Slade."

"Terra. You remember me… to bad I have to kill you. You and Beast Boy are cute together."

"How did you know that?"

"I share a mind link with you. What you think, I think."

"No…"

"Yes." Terra picks up a boulder from a nearby mountain and throws it at Slade.

"You should've stayed dead!"

"Speak for yourself Terra." Starfire fires several star bolts at Slade and I transform into a tiger and scratch off his torso armor. Robin kicked Slade in his mask making it crack. Raven through a truck at him and Cyborg fired a beam at him. When he came back, his face was down and his mask on the ground. When he looked at us he noticed his mask on the ground.

"Father?" Terra said scared. The man had black hair and a blue eye, his other was missing he also had a large scratch on his face. "Why?"

"He's your father?" I asked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What the… where am I… Terra? Daughter? Is that you?"

"What's with Slade's sudden change of heart?"

"Why do you call me Slade? That evil name shouldn't exist anymore."

"What? You're our arch enemy!" Robin shouted. Slade hugged his Daughter tightly.

"Perhaps I should explain. 10 years ago…" "Jack! Have you analyzed the suit fully yet?"

"Yes. The suit is what made John evil. It has some strange chemical reaction with the mind… Once the mask is placed on, it cannot be removed. It controls the mind."

"Amazing… whoever created this was a genius!" _That night, I decided to try the suit on, to test if I had destroyed the cause of its power. However… I had not succeeded. The mask was locked in a vault and I could no longer control my actions. I killed many soldiers, one shot my left eye. Once I got the mask I made it so only one eye whole was there… Thus started the cursed terror of Slade._

"Wow…" Robin said.

"I'm just glad to be back with my Daughter, Terra. The one you call Anger is the monster we want. He created this suit. Beast Boy, Titans, you destroyed it. Thank you."

"No problem. Hey Terra, where's your mother." I asked. She cried again and Jack looked sad.

"She… is no longer with us… she was killed in a Terrorist attempt to get our governments information. I refused and she was…… I rather not talk about it." I placed my hand on Terra's shoulder. We all felt sad at that moment. "Titans, I will help anyway possible. Trust me."

……………………

"Slade… has failed…? Then I shall fulfill the prophecy! Let the Nightmare, begin!"


	8. Chapter VIII: Let The Nightmare Begin! P...

Chapter VIII: Let The Nightmare, BEGIN! Part I 

Well my loyal fan(s), this will soon come to a close. I may continue with a sequel if any thing hits me. "Mail call!" Ow, my head. Dumb Paperboy! Hey, wait a minute! I got a sequel! But I'll finish this first! My loyal Fan(s), coming soon to the Teen Titans area, Teen Titans: The Next Generation! Under Romance, RobinxStarfire, and TerraxBeast Boy! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha! "Ok mister nut job, time for your medicine!" No! I'm not crazy! A crazy fan maybe but…. Ooh… pretty colors…

Begin Chapter 

"Master… what about me?"

"Nightmare, I programmed you with all the abilities of Slade. In other words, I have no body. You're my body! I created you from every single living creatures DNA to be a changeling, as well as A Cyborg, a Tamaranian, the power of Shadows like Raven, super strength, speed and agility, and the power of earth! Along with my power, you are the ultimate! The Titans will fall!"

………………………

It was 10:00 PM. I was headed to bed early but decided to check on Terra first. I knock on her door. "Terra?" No answer. "Terra it's me, Beast Boy!" Still no answer. I walk in and see a tall man in an overcoat standing next to Terra. She was unconscious and had a large cut straight across her stomach. The man had a sword.

"I tried to warn her."

"Who are you?" I turn into an angry wolf.

"Where I come from, they call me nightmare. However, you know me by a different name. Demon Lord, I think?"

"Get out of here…" I say angrily. He grins, his eyes hidden in shadows. He jumps through the window, breaking it and almost falls into the sea. Then he rips off his coat and hat. He had horns all over his body and piercing red eyes. He had teeth, which seemed sharp enough to eat your soul and very sharp claws on his left hand. Basically, he was a monster. He turns into a large bloodthirsty bat and bites a man on a boat then flies away. "Nightmare…"

………………………

"Guys… we have a problem." I say carrying a hurt Terra. "Someone broke into her room and hurt her. She's cut deep. You can almost see her skeleton…"

"Oh no…" Robin said. "Raven get Jack, we're gonna need him!"

"Already did."

"Boy am I glad I'm a doctor." The man with an eye patch known as Jack said. Terra is then taken to the intensive care room.

………………………

"Terra?" I ask. She had a large bandage around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" she says, almost whispering.

"Good. I swear, I will find Nightmare and I will destroy him…"

"Beast Boy… …"

"Don't talk, you're weak."

"Thanks… for… trusting me again…… and for… saving me…"

"Shhh…" I kiss her cheek. "You should get some sleep."

"Ok…"

……………………

"6 hours and counting…" Anger says.

"Sir Anger… why not strike now."

"When the sun is down, I'm at full strength. Then would be the time to strike."

"I understand… master…"

Short? Yes. Lacking something? Hope not. Off to chapter IX, two more to go. Please review.


	9. Chapter IX: Let The Nightmare Begin! Par...

Chapter IX: Let The Nightmare, Begin! Part II 

Tory A.: Jack is Terra's father's name. Thanks for reviewing a lot though I like having a fan. You've really encouraged me to write more Titans stories after this and the sequel. Always look for my name! Well, the next chapter is the last! So, enjoy!

"Titans! Anger is attacking the city, more like walking through it actually."

"Let's go then."

……………………

"EEEK!" We heard a woman scream.

"HRAH!" Terra launched thousands of boulders at Anger, making him turn his attention to her.

"Child… You cannot stop me alone."

"I'm not alone." The Titans and I appear behind Terra. "Titans, GO!" She screamed. We all attacked Anger and easily destroyed him.

"Say what? That was WAY to easy." Cyborg said.

"Indeed it was… I'm not dead. You destroyed a mere copy. I am Anger! Or should I say Lord of the Underworld? Or Demon King, or maybe even Nightmare!" Nightmare walks out of a burning building. His long blue-silver hair was all messed up and blowing in the wind. "Now Titans," He takes out his large sword. "Die!"

"NO!" Starfire blasted Nightmare with several Star bolts, but he seemed to cut them in half. He jumped forward and grabbed Starfire, and then he shoved her into the street and cut her arm. Robin came to the rescue, but Nightmare was well aware and grabbed Robin's shoe and threw him into a large car. Nightmare kicked him and punched Cyborg in the face that was about to punch him. He hit Raven across the face and threw a boulder at Terra. I turned into a wolf and attacked Nightmare who kicked me then punched my face. Terra shot the boulder at him; he just cut it in half.

"Foolish children. The prophecy will be fulfilled." His sword glows red and he was about to hurt Terra. Instead, I jumped in the way and it was shoved threw my stomach. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Marvelous… The prophecy predicted this: The changeling will sacrifice himself for the human girl. Everything is happening." Terra runs over to me.

"Beast Boy! No!"

"Terra… I know you of all people can win this… I can't go on much longer… Terra… please… fight for me… win. I… I know… you can… do it……………….."

"BEAST BOY! You monster! You should burn in the underworld!"

"I live there."

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! This is not in the prophecy!"

"You don't have all of it."

"Raven…"

"Anger. You haven't found the last part…" I wake up glowing Green. Terra starts to glow yellow and Raven purple.

"Good will triumph over evil." I say. I change into a white wolf and attack Nightmare, or Anger. I jump off as Raven and Terra fire two Blasts at Nightmare. Killing him.

"IIIII MMMUUUUUUUSSSTTT WWWIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Nightmare blows up, taking all his remaining S Demons with him.

"We did it." I say. Amazingly, I was healed.

"You've only set the stage my Titans…"

"What?"

"The end of the world has come."

Next is Destiny, the most powerful villain the Titans will EVER face. Things are really heating up for them! Oh shoot! Dang Doctors! I'm not crazy! I'm not… sleepy… Ugh….


	10. Chapter X: Time Is Changing… Epilogue

Chapter X: Time Is Changing… Epilogue 

Just to let you know, I always write K or K+ stories because I believe in fun for the whole family! That's just me.

And now, yet another moment of comedy… 

"Soon, all shall fall to my ultimate creation, DEATH SHORTS!" "Underwear?" "… Uh... yeah… I guess… you could call it that."

_What an imbecile. And now, back to the story… _

"No…"

"Yes! I am the divine one! I am the one you call Nightmare. No that Anger is out of my body, I can use my dull potential! I am the Angel of Destiny!"

"You can't…"

"I can!" Destiny appears. He was an angel creature; one side was glowing white with white wings and a gold robe. The other side was glowing red with the wings of a dragon and a black cloak.

"Your Fate is sealed!" The other Titans wake up, injured.

"Destiny is nothing. Nothing when you have friendship and the true power of justice on your side." Robin said.

"The prophecy was fulfilled. There is no end of the world yet!"

"GGGGGRRAA!" A screech came from the sky. A creature with the body and hind legs of a lion and the head, wings, and claws of an eagle appeared. A normal Griffon, only with gold feathers. "Yyyyoooouuu… Raven…. You hunt me… I'm on your side! CRAW! I only appeared to warn you of this… Destiny creature."

"You destroyed villages."

"You hurt me. I had no choice."

"Can we get on with our fight?" Destiny asked.

"Fine." We all said in Unison. The Omega Griffin shoots a sonic blast at Destiny, who renders it useless. Robin slams his foot into Destiny's face, twisting his head backwards. He then twists it back and fires lasers at robin. Terra hurls a boulder into Destiny. He freezes her in stone again.

"This is her destiny!" He declares. "You defied me bringing her back!" He makes a fist and looks at her. She starts to shake then breaks from her prison.

"Not again! My destiny is to kill you!"

"It's over Destiny!" Robin declares. Starfire flies towards Destiny angry. Raven is surrounded by shadows willing to fight and Cyborg is ready to fire his sonic cannon. I walk up towards Destiny.

"You can't win. It really is over Destiny! You cannot be aloud to win this battle!" I transform into an angry Grizzly. Starfire fires her star bolts, Raven unleashes shadows upon Destiny, and Robin throws his fighting stick through destiny, Terra fires many rocks at him, Cyborg fires at Destiny and eye scratch straight through him. He grins.

"You Titans… I'm taking Terra with me! I will end this eternal struggle! Terra is my target!" He grabs her. I pull her away. Raven gets up close to Destiny and holds his arm.

"I will erase Destiny from existence! I will destroy my prophecy… stop myself from ever being born… guys… I have always enjoyed being with you, knowing you… but this must be done!"

"Raven!" Robin yelled. Raven grins and opens up a time warp, throwing her and destiny into it erasing their existences. I hug Terra tightly and kiss her on the lips. And look at the sun. It shines a magnificent gold as the burning wreckage that was the city is fixed and we reappear at Titan's tower.

"Robin, guys, where's Raven?"

"Who's Raven?"

"Never heard of her." Slade, or, Jack said. We walk to where Raven's room would be. Instead we find a janitors closet. Cyborg was nowhere to be found, had Destiny erased him?

Present Day 

Years later, Jack died. The remainder of the Titans broke up. After Nightwing, or Robin, settled down, he married Starfire. Later, I married Terra and we had a beautiful baby boy, but that's another story. Our Powers were tested and pushed to our limits that day. Every time I look at the Gold sun in the evening my mind sets back to that day, the day that our own destiny was defied. The day that good finally won over evil, the day that time changed forever…

Well Tory A. and my other reviewers, look for Teen Titans: The Next Generation sometime tomorrow May 13th. Review on the story as always! MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, logging off!


	11. SPECIAL: ALTERNERATE ENDING!

SPECIAL: ALTERNERATE ENDING!

Terra looks at Beast Boy, lying on the ground dead. "No… RRRAAAHHH!" Terra throws a boulder at Destiny. She then lets magma rush from the ground, which incinerated them both. She was now in a white, empty room. On the other end was Beast Boy. "Beast Boy… I failed you… I couldn't do it."

"No Terra… you didn't fail me. You did do it. Now you need some rest. Follow me." Terra follows Beast Boy. They are then both surrounded in a bright light and disappear.

Kind of sad? Yes. This ending came to me in a dream, and then I didn't want to disappoint my fans and created the other ending. You see, I knew you guys wouldn't like it(Hides from angry reviewers)! It was short and sad, but hey! It happens sometimes!


End file.
